Touhou Project: Episode Saiyan
by Comicmaker21
Summary: (Take note that the Saiyans including Goten have Tails.) After losing to his Dad, (and Vegeta.) Goten opens a Barriers between Geneskyo and Universe 7, and now, Goten must warn the others before trouble, if he ever leaves that is. Luckily Trunks already found the Saiyan's Location, and Goku and Vegeta are just catching up!


-Chapter Pilot-

"AAAAH!" Goten yelps as Vegeta kicks him in the stomach.

"Come on Goten, show us your power!" Goku says sternly.

"I can't dad… I'm not that strong, If Trunks was here…"

"No Goten. Stop relying so much on Trunks." "You have to be strong on your own or you won't make it in this world!" Goku says.

"Speaking of my Son, I bet you don't even realize he ascended Super Saiyan 2." Vegeta says with a cruel smirk.

"Guys... maybe I'm like my brother, maybe I don't have what it takes to be as strong as you guys." Goten says defeated.

"So that's it?" "You're just going to give up? Let Trunks be better than you without you even trying?"

Goku says.

"HAAAAAAH!" Goku Transforms into a Super Saiyan 2.

"RAAAAAAH!" Vegeta Transforms as Super Saiyan 2 as well.

"Your Right guys… I'll surpass Trunks…. I'LL SURPASS YOU!" Goten says.

"AAAAAAH!" Goten screams as his hair slowly turns blonde to pure gold. Electricity forms with thick Aura. His Tails swirls madly.

"I'll Become STRONGER!" Goten was only a little beyond Super Saiyan 2's Power. Like a Super Saiyan 2 Second Grade Transformation.

"Kamehame… HA!" Goten fired a Super Kamehameha. When the smoke cleared barely any Damage was done.

"Well at least you're on near level with my son, but nowhere near worthy of our time." Vegeta said as he Punches Goten in the Stomach and kicks the Saiyan boy into farther end of the Wasteland.

Goku Teleports behind Goten using Instant Transmission to Grab him before he flew off.

"Goten, I'm sorry but your nowhere near our level. It's okay though, just keep training! I sense an amazing Power in you and Trunks! You'll defiantly be our Decedents! Hehehe! Goku chuckled.

That was last thing Goten heard before falling into base form and fainting in his Father's Safe Hands.

-2 Hours later: Capsule Corporation-

Goten was sitting on top the Capsule Corp. Building. He was thinking of he lost and how weak he felt.

But Goten turned this sorrow into determination he never felt before. Goten's eyes were intense. He…. felt… happy! He can feel that his average Blue Pure Ki, turned Darker Blue. (meaning he is more determined than ever.) Now… Goten had a desire to get Stronger. And that made him happy, like his father he will always aim to being a superior version of himself. And he knew how to achieve the Power he desires. Goten took off with aura to find the Dragon Balls.

Goten was going to Make a Life Changing Wish.

Goten made a Happy Chuckle.

"I'll No longer be weak! Trunks, Vegeta, Dad! Just you wait cause an all new Goten is coming!" The boy said with a determined smirk.

Step 1: Steal Bulma's Dragon Radar.

Step 2: Don't get caught by Bulma.

Step 3: Don't get caught by Trunks.

Step 4: Gather The Seven Dragon Balls.

Step 5: Go to a Far Away Location.

Finale: Summon Shenron!

The Dragon Balls begin to glow as Goten chuckles.

He was happy at the thought of being at his Dad's level and couldn't fight a toothy smile.

"Almighty Shenron! Come grant my Wish!"

Suddenly a Huge Dragon appears from the Dragon Balls.

"State your Wish." Shenron roars.

"I must get stronger… put me in survival of the fittest battlegrounds! put me in a place where, making wrong moves is my downfall, put me inside a place where I can test my strength! It'll be Fun!"

"This can rip Barriers between Earth and an unknown Dimension, people and creatures can cross, this is an a Irreversible Hazard, do you wish to proceed?" Shenron warned.

"Yes!" Goten said that without much thought. "Your wish has been granted." "Wait Shenron!" Shenron's eyes started to glow as Goten vanished from the Dragon Ball world.

-what appears to be an hour later-

"ugh… where am I?" The Saiyan asked.

Goten stands up in a Beautiful Grassland, in front of a house.

"Uh-oh, Shenron…"

Goten tries to sense for his friends but nothing.

Goten is startled to sense strong Ki coming his way.

"Are you making a donation?" A Girl asks.

"Whoa!" Goten yelps as he is startled at the sudden appearance of the women.

Goten could not believe it. Has he gone mad? Is this girl the source of this Ki?

"(What the heck this lady…. how does she he so much power? Kinda want to fight her!)"

"I must have just lost it…" Goten muttered under his breath.

"Uh… are you okay?" The Woman asked with a Raised Brow.

"Oh yeah! S-Sorry about that!"

The Girl notices the Tail.

"Are you a Youkai?" She asks.

"Y-Youkai…. Is that Food? :"

The woman seemed to think of Goten as "Stupid" as she sweat dropped.

Goten realized what she might've meant.

"I'm a Half-Saiyan." Goten finishes.

"Saiyan? Never heard of that Youkai before." she replies with a kind of suspicious look on her face.

Goten pulled a sweat drop wondering of his answer would make the cut. He did wish to be in a world of brutality after all, (he still didn't regret it that much, he did know is that with that Power Level, she better not be anything like his mom when angry.) so he had no idea how cruel she could or might be.

"Well okay, anyway what are you doing here at my shrine?" The Woman asked.

Goten was really puzzled now.

Was he going to tell her that he collected 7 orbs and summoned a Magical Dragon that probably is not in this world to wish for himself and got placed here? No, probably not. he was feeling very extreme nervousness that made him sweat like he ran 1k mile marathon.

"I woke up here…

-Back at the Dragon Ball world-

Trunks was searching for Goten as he knew of his loss.

-Flashback-

Trunks caught Goten with the Dragon Radar.

"What are you doing Goten?" Trunks asked with his arms crossed and eyebrows raised.

"Just uh…. Making a wish to Shenron, be a friend and don't tell your Mom." The little Goku replied while jogging in place.

-Flashback end-

Trunks thought about the Fight, and realized his Ki vanished.

Trunks knew his friend well, and Trunks knew what happened, thus he began his search for the Dragon Balls to find his friend.

What will happen now? Where has Goten gone? Who is this Mystery Lady? Find out next time on Touhou Project: Episode Saiyans!

_That's the Pilot! Hope you Enjoyed, please review, and and only mention your opinions TO help development, if your comments are plain negative, they will be ignored, also non-pilot chapters will be longer, promise! Thanks for reading, and this is the third (and FINAL) Story I'm working on right now. If you like this try "Dragon Sonic XZ, (Dragon Ball X Sonic The Hedgehog) and Powerpuff Girls Z: Super Saiyans (DBZ X Powerpuff Girls.) all three of these stories are being worked on, so expect updates soon! __J_


End file.
